Our History
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Dick Grayson hasn't seen Zatanna for a while and the time she calls her she tells him she's in a pinch and needs his help. Later the end up living together and figure out that they both still have feelings for each other. Will they admit it and get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i know i have 2 other big stories but i've been having writers block and I wanna write this story too. **

**Chapter 1 - The reunion**

Dick hasn't seen Zee in forever! Like not since he was a teen and now he's 20. I mean, yeah, there were those times where they would work together or he would send her on missions but, thats all. And he has to say he missed the time when she was in his arms, she was the last girl he dated. The only one he loved. And since the breakup he's been heart broken.

Then when she finally calls him saying she's quite in a pinch and needs _him._ He's more than overjoyed. It's 1:00 p.m and she told him she would pick him up for the airport. The first time he sees her he nearly faints at her beauty, luckily he was in a chair and was sitting because if he would've been standing well, he would be laying on the ground.

"Dick!" Zatanna cried running toward him. "Zee, it's been soo long." Dick breathes as he embraces her and she returns the embrace. "So you wanted to talk?" He asked. "Man, we haven't seen each other in what...2 years? and you want to get straight to business? Haven't changed a bit?" Zatanna laughed. "Sorry." Dick said nevously. "Well, I made resevations at my favorite restraunt. We can catch up there." Zatanna informed. "Ok,lets go." Dick replied as he took Zee's arm and the two walked out.

(Dick brought a light backpack not a suitcase)

**At the restraunt**

Zatanna's P.O.V

I have to bite my lip to keep a blush from creeping on my cheeks. I don't think I would be able to ask him about my plan. How do I know he will even say yes? Snap out of it Zee! We are talking about Dick Grayson who treats you oh so good X or not! After dinner I decided to start talking to him. "Dick, i wanted to talk to you about something." I started. "Mmhmm" Dick said. That humm, oh he's soo sexy when he humms while he's drinking whine. Before i know that i'v been lost in my thoughts he coughs to get my attention.

Regular P.O.V

"Oh, sorry." Zatanna apologized she took a sip of whine, bit her lip, and mumbled, "I'm having a umm..mumomumpromneo." "Zee, you can tell me anything." The former Robin said as he took Zatanna's face in his hands. And boy did they miss each other's touch. "I'm having a money problems." She said more clearly but very quietly. She explained to Dick about how after she moved she had to balance the show and the league duties and its been though. Not to mention how living in New York is more then expensive and it's all just stressing her out. "zee, why didn't you just say so." Dick asked softly. "Because, you were busy, with Wally returning and everything, i didn't want to slow you down." She replied. "Well, i could just write you a check.."Dick explained.

"No, Dick, that's not why I called you here. I was going to move back to bludhaven, I mean, it's cheaper than New York and I was going to ask Bruce if there would be anyway I could work at Wayne Tech for a while before I find a job on my own." Zatanna explained. Dick was overjoyed Zatanna, working at Wayne Tech and living in Bludhaven. "You could live with me." Dick says all of a sudden. "Wait, Dick, I...I can't. I mean, what about barbra?" Zatanna asked trying not to let the tears flow when she mentioned Barbra.

Rummor has it that Dick and Barbra were living together and that could only mean one thing...they were an idem! "What about Barbra?" Dick asked confused as he paged the waiter for more wine. "Isn't she...living with you? I mean they said that you and barbra were.." Zatanna paused not wanting to say it. "Zee, no, I've been helping with this boy she likes. We agreed to just be friends. She was more of a sister than a girlfriend. You were the last person i dated.." Dick explained _"and the only one i will ever love_." he thought. Hearing that Barbra and Dick weren't a thing made Zatanna overjoyed. She and Barbra were great friends...kind of. "Ok, then of course, that makes me so happy. I kind of missed living under the same roof of you Grayson." Zatanna winked. "Well, what are you waiting for. I'll come back in a week and help you move." Dick said as he paid for the bill. "Umm, i forgot to mention something...i kind of got kicked out of my apartment building and I have to move out...in two days." Zatanna said tears forming in her eyes. "Zee, it's ok. We'll move out tomorrow. Let's go to your place and rest." Dick said. Zatanna nodded but she remember something and told Dick she only had one bedroom, he replied saying, "Doesn't matter." He smirked and lets just say they really missed all the times they slept together and this just made them both dream about living together...

**!Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for it so here it is. I was a little worried because i was afraid it might turn into something like my other favorite story ****Tell Me You'll Stay Alittle While **** but i have abunch ideas of my own so let's see where it takes me..**

**(Let's pretend that they don't know that the still have feelings for each other)**

**Chapter 2 - The Move**

When Dick woke up he noticed that Zatanna got out of bed. He got changed, brushed his teeth, and went outside to see what Zatanna was up to. When he entered the only other room in the apartment the aroma of bacon,eggs, and pankcakes filled his nose. "Smells great Zee. Your up early, and happy?" Dick said as he saw the Huge smile on her face. "Well, why wouldn't I be. I'm moving out. I quit my show that I'm barely getting paid for. And I got to go down to those losers at the office and tell them i'm finally moving and I won't see their fugly faces again!" Zatanna exclaimed. Dick laughed at how excited she is, I mean he was excited to, but not as excited as her.

After breakfast the started to pack up. I mean, it didn't take long because there wasn't really alot of stuff. And Zatanna used her spells so really it didn't take long, although some stuff broke because you know, when you have levitating vases one of thems gotta break. "How are we going to get this stuff to New York?" Zatanna asked. "I got that cover, just gotta make a call." Dick said as he went to another room.

On the phone...

"Hey,Bruce I have to ask you something." Dick asked. "What *Moans* is it. *Moans*" Bruce replied between moans. "Bruce can I borrow the jet, I have to move alot of stuff to Bludhaven." Dick asked. "*Moans* Yeah noe *moans* leave me *Moans* alone." Bruce says and just before he can hang up Dick says, "Tell Selena hi for me. Oh, and use protection, wayne manor is already full." He smirks and hangs up.

"Ok, so shall we get going?" Dick asked. "Yeah, where too?" Zatanna asked. "To Bruce Wayne's private jet launch." Dick explains.

* * *

After a long day of packing, loading, unloading and unpacking the two crashed on the couch, which was pretty big, and this is how Bruce found them in the morning. "Dick, wake up!" Bruce exclaimed angrily. "5 more minutes please." Dick mumbled. "Dick, wake up now." Bruce said. "Gosh, Dick, who in the world would bother people this ea-" Zatanna stopped when she saw Bruce standing above them looking down at them. It didn't look good. Yesterday the air condition broke in Dick's apartment so the were sleeping together on the couch with small little fans around them and Zatanna was only wearing her underwear and bra while Dick was just in his boxers. "You two, clothes on, and wake up." Bruce said strictly. "Who are you to tell us what to do?! I just want to sleep!" Dick exclaimed not bothering to open his eyes. "Dick, Dick, wake up it's Bruce." Zatanna said quickly as she put on a nightgown the was on the floor. "SHIT!" Dick exclaimed as he woke up and picked up a robe that was also on the floor.

* * *

After everything was sorted out Bruce decided to join them for breakfeast. "You guys care to explain?" Bruce asked as he ate his pancakes. "Um, I've...I've been having...um..financial issues." Zatanna said trying not to burst into tears. "And I'm helping her out. She's staying here until she gets up on her feet." Dick said angry that Bruce had to intrude his personal life. "Why are you here?" Dick asked coldly. "Because, you used my private jet!" Bruce exclaimed. "You gave me permission." Dick replied. "When?" Bruce asked furious. "What you and Selena were taking care of some _bussiness _in you bedroom." Dick answered. Zatanna giggled. "How do you know we did "it" " Bruce asked. "We do now." Zatanna laughed. "Anyways, Bruce, now that your here I was wondering if I could work at Wayne Tech before I find a real job and my own place." Zatanna asked. "Sure, under on condition..." Bruce said. "what is it?" Dick asked. "You and Zatanna don't mention to anyone about my relationship with Catwomen.." Bruce said. "Agreed" They said in union. "Good, Zatanna will be working in Dick's section as his partner..Don't make me regret this. You start tomorrow." Bruce said as he got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long I've been very busy and I also need time to just well, read fanfiction. But I have to make the use of summer because I won't be able to write so much because I'll be entering the 7th grade! YAY! Anyways, it's not like I'm going to abondon you...I'll make time like weekends. Anyways enough of my Babbleing. Here it is...chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice nor the characters**

**Chapter 3 - The First Day **

Dick woke up early in the morning and looked over to Zatanna who was sound asleep. It was 7:00 and work wasn't till 8:30 so he had some time. He decided he would make breakfeast since Zee made it yesterday. He got up and kissed Zee on the forehead for a reason he himself didn't even know why. He just had an urge to touch her.

Dick was in the kitchen and cooking some eggs. '_Wow, my life is going great. I mean, Zatanna living with me, her being my assistance. I am really glad she's been having money problems. WAIT! DICK GRAYSON! SNAP OUT OF IT! I shouldn't be greatfull Zee has been having money problems I mean, it must be hard for her, these past_ years.' Dick thought as he was cooking. _  
_

Zatanna woke up 30 minutes later and found that Dick was gone. She got up and went to the kitchen to Dick cooking with headphones on singing leaving' by Jesse McCartney. Zatanna giggled. "hey, Jesse Jr.!" Zatanna exclaimed. The former Robin did not hear her. She sneeked up on him and pulled of his headphones. "Hey!" Nightwing whinned. "I thought you grown out of Jesse McCartney?" Zatanna asked holding the headphones as high as she can. "Zee, you know I'm taller you now?" Nightwing asked as he grabbed the headphones back with ease. "Well, you weren't always." Zatanna replied. "Oh, you shut up and get the plates." Dick said playfully shoving her. "We have work soon." Dick informed as he and Zee sat eating breakfeast.

"We're here." Dick said as he got out of the car and helped Zatanna. "Wow, It looks different from the last time." Zatann said. "Well, come one your office is accully in my office." Dick said. Dick took Zatanna by the waist and the two walked through the building. "Hi, Dick." A girl at the counter said flirtatiously. "Thanks Molly." Dick said winking. Dick and Zatanna got in elevator to head up to the highest floor. Just when the door was closeing someone stepped inside and saw Dick holding Zatanna bye the waist. "Heyy, Dick. Who's this?" The girl asked sweetly to dick but glared at Zatanna. "Oh she's my new assistant." Dick replied looking at Zee who started to shiver at the girls glare. "I thought I was next in line Dickie Bird?" The girl asked sweetly. "Sorry Holly, you'll just have to wait, oh and Zatanna is now your boss so you can't scare her with that stare." Dick said. The elevator opened and Holly went out with a huff. "Your very friendly with these girls Dick...I thought I was your one and only." Zatanna said pretend pouting. "You are my love.." Dick replied playfully as he kissed her hand.

"So here is you desk...and that is my desk." Dick informed. Dick was on the top floor, being the person in charge since Bruce was in gotham and Dick was in Bludhaven. Zatanna sat down at her desk which was in the same room as Dick's seeing that his office took up the whole top floor. "Sooo, what do i do...Dickie Bird." Zatanna asked. "Well, you could get me coffee.." Dick said as he typed away on his computer. "I get paid $50 an hour to get you coffee?" Zatanna asked not believing life could be so easy. "Well, after you get me coffee you could add all of the world fee Wayne tech owes and put it in the file?" Dick asked not looking up from his computuer. "Sweet and easy!" Zatanna said as she got a cup and went down to the 5th flore to get Dick some coffee.

In the elevator Zatanna ran into Molly, or was it Holly, after she got coffee. "What are you doing with MY dickie bird?" The girl asked coldly. Holly. "Um, he's helping me out. And I'm getting him coffee." Zatanna replied thinking, _'Man that girl's annoying if only I could do a spell and make her zip her f*cking lips.' _"Oh, coffee, huh?" Holly asked. It was Zatanna's floor and Zatanna was going out of the elevator when Holly tripped her on "accident" spilling the coffee all over her outfit. "Opps!" Holly said innocently. And before Zatanna could do anything the elevator closed. Zatanna took a deep breathe got up and went to her office. So she could do a quick spell to clean herself up.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Dick asked. Getting some napkins. "Your girlfriend, Holly, paid my a visit. Sorry about your coffee." Zatanna said. As she chanted, " naelc pu siht ssem."(Clean up this mess) Her outfit was dried and clean in an instant and a new cup of coffee was set on Dick's desk.

"So what did she say?" Dick asked as Zatanna was useing the calculator to add up Wayne Tech Fee's. "Oh she threatened me ti stay away from her Dickie Bird, but it wasn't much of a threat I could have turned her into something you know. Like a new calculator. Or a stapler. Or even a fish for you fish tank." Zatanna said casully like it was a normal thing to turn someone into something. Dick laughed. or ratherly chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to really say except thanks for all the love and support! Oh, and i'll be on vacation so I really can't update because i have to leave my computer. **

**Chapter 4**

Zatanna was surprised she lasted the whole day without snapping a girls neck. Although the two haven't really confessed their feelings toward each other they both know they still have feelings for each other. It's kinda obvious and Zatanna just isn't sure if she's imagining it, so she doesn't make a move. You don't want it to be awkward between the two, especially now their living with each other. So yeah.

Dick had a meeting so Zatanna got to go home early and she decided she should cook dinner. She really didn't have time to dinner, let alone cook when she worked her show. She just snacked and that was enough for her. But she really does enjoy cooking, probably because she cooked with Megan all the time. She misses the team, she'll stop by the cave sometimes and they aren't useally there. She only gets to see Artemis because well, Artemis and Wally aren't in the heroe biz anymore because of the almost death experience with Wally, and now that they've found Wally, with the help of their future kids, the two haven't been seen outside the house.

Zatanna remembers when she was staying at the cave and watch alfred always made that Dick absolutly loved... pasta. Seafood pasta. It's a simple recipe that Dick practiclly made alfed teach her because he joked and said that a wife must know how to cook her husbands favorite meal. That made her chuckle alittle and she started to think about their future. She thought about it more and she longed for Dick to have raise kids.

When Dick came home he smelled the air and he could have sworn it smelled like...his favorite meal. Seafood pasta. He hasn't had that in forever because he just didn't have time to cook. He looks over to Zee and she's wearing that dress.. the dress that she knows drives him crazy and he told her that when they were 's standing over the oven when an apron on and mizing the sauce. She taste it and licks her lips. He doesn't know if that's even possible but Zatanna looks even sexier in that dress than he can ever imagine.

"So, Grayson, like what you see?" Zatanna smirks. And he's left speakless. Dam! He's missed her.

He finally gets the courage and walks over to her and puts his hands on her waist. Zatanna moved her waist side to side along the classical music that was on and hummed the tune expertly as if she was the composer. Dick decided to have some fun and help her stir. He put his hand over Zatanna's and stirred the sauce. Their little moment was interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

"wow, we interrupting or something?" Wally said as he took Artemis' hand and jokingly walked backwards to the elevator.

"Wally!" Artemis exclaimed punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

After Dinner Dick was sitting on the couch with his arm over Zatanna while taking care of some work he hadn't finished. Zatanna was watching her favorite movie, Once Upon A Time. "You know.." Dick said jokingly breaking the silence. "Emma is really cute."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zatanna said acting hurt.

"I mean, she's even cuter than you." Dick replied casually as he glanced over to Zatanna who was pretend crying. "Oh, dont worry, Zee, someone will find you pretty..."

"does that someone happen to be you?" Zatanna asked. As the two met eye contact and were leaning forward.

"what tells you that?" Dick says sarcastically.

"this." Zatanna replied as she crashed her lips onto Dicks in a passionate kiss.

**Like,Love,Hate, want more...review!**

**I have internet on my vaca so I can do it from my phone, it's hard to type on you iPad though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. Back from my vacation! It was so much fun! Anyways, since my vacation I've been on a writing spree so I'm trying to update all my stories.**

**Chapter 5**

_A month later..._

Zatanna and Dick haven't yet actually said they love each other, but that doesn't stop them from acting like their together. The original team decided to have a date night together and so here they were in a fancy restaurant with Dick's arm around Zatanna and just hanging with their friends.

"So are you too finally back together?" Conner asked bluntly and Megan kind of gets upset and fusses at Conner for being so rash. Zatanna just looks at Dick and they kind of get lost in each other's eyes and they get snapped out of their by Wally who is laughing his head off and teasing Dick. Dick counters back and give him this glare that makes him shut up right away.

"We're just friends..." Zee says shyly. And that's the end of that.

The rest of the night goes by fast. They had fun and it's been a while since they hung out together because of everyone's schedule and everything. And before they know it, it's almost time to leave. Wally get's up and everyone's confused but then he gets down on one knee and all the girls are tearing up even Artemis and she never cries.

"Artemis Nguyen...will you...will you.." Wally takes a deep breathe and looks deep into her stormy grey eyes that always does the trick. "Artemis will you marry me?" He kind of starts to panic when she doesn't say or do anything but just stare at him and the ring and just cries.

Then she finally speaks up and says, "What took you so long?" He looks at her mad and then she finally answers with a "yes." The two kiss and they girls are now bursting with joy. Megan is already pulling Artemis from Wally and getting all the girls prepared for the wedding and Conner tells her to leave them alone so they can relax. The whole time Dick and Zatanna are thinking...thinking that maybe the two could get the courage and get together again. Just maybe...

**I know it's short but I'm really tire and I wanna sleep so yeah...LOL. I promise to update soon, if you review. Oh and for the guest reviewer I am not brazilian..I'm asian.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank's for all the reviews and I will inform you that Dick and Zatanna will get together. I've been ocupied with another story sorry I have so many ideas. This story might have a different way of purposal that it is different from my other story The Grayson Life. But other than the proposal than everything will the same.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't know Young Justice but I can dream...**

**Chapter 6**

Megan has gone wild with the wedding sorting colors and minor details and Wally had to drag Dick into it and Zatanna was dragged into being the maid of honour. Dick waited to see Wally in his tux because Wally wouldn't stop bothering him until he agreed. Dick held in his hand a small black box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful ring with a silver band and a large diamond. He engraved something on the side in cursive writing. When he had it ingraved he didn't know one word could mean so much to the two of them. He was too busy stuck in his thoughts he didn't see Wally come out.

"Dude, so how do y-" Wally stopped when he saw the ring Dick was holding. He super-sped over to his friend and looked at the ring and took it. "Wow! This is nice, Zatanna's gonna love it." He said examining the ring.

"How did you know it was for Zatanna?" Dick asked as he grabbed the ring back, put it in the box, and put it safely in his coat pocket.

"Dude, I see the looks you give each other. You guys have been flirting and love-sick since we were kids, I don't know why you two broke up." Wally informed looking himself in the mirror.

"We broke up because she went to the justice league...and she moved away to New York.." Dick said.

* * *

"Artemis I don't think you can wear sneakers to your wedding." Zatanna informed.

"I'm already wearing a dress, now I have to wear heels!" Artemis exclaimed. "What else, do I have to wear..." Artemis paused.

"No, lucky for you the colors are green,yellow,red, and white. You don't have to wear pink other than your lipstick which can be red." Zatanna replied. Artemis let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, I answered your question now get out so I can see your dress!" She yelled. Making Artemis slowly come out of the dressing room.

Artemis' dress had a heart shaped neck line and wasn't puffy because she's Artemis and she didn't want to look like Cinderella. It had a green sash on her hip. The dress had small ruffles but not alot.

"You look beautiful Artemis." Zatanna said.

"Good, this is the dress. Now we can talk about you and Dick!" Artemis exclaimed as she sat down next to Zatanna. Zatanna blushed.

"W-W-What about me and Dick?" She asked still blushing.

"Come on it's obvious!" Artemis said. She looked at Zatanna who looked like she still had no idea so she went on. "You guys should get together. It's obvious he likes you and you like him."

"Yeah, I mean... we kissed but-"

"WAIT! YOU KISSED!?" Artemis screamed. "Oh my gosh, that's it you guys have to suck it up and get together. I swear if you guys don't do it, me and Wally will." Artemis added.

* * *

**A/N: So i know it's short but do you like it. Points to anyone who can guess the word Dick engraved in the ring and where do you guys want him to propose at. I will make sure they actully go out first. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and support! Sorry for the late updates my brother has been hogging the laptop, dang I really need my own lol. Anyways keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 7**

The wedding was in 5 weeks and Wally would not stop bothering Dick about making a move. Dick finally decided today was it. Today was the day...

"Hey, Zee." Dick greeted as he got out of the shower and saw Zatanna reading a book. "What are you reading?" He asked as he sat down beside her shaking his head to get the water out.

"Hey! Stop your getting the book wet." She jokingly whinned pushing him away. "I'm reading a guide to being a maid of honor book, Megan made me." She explained.

"Well, Do you want to take a break and um...go out for a ice cream with me?" He asked. _Wow, Dick, you're both 20-21 years old and you ask her out for ice-cream._

"Are you asking me out on a date, Grayson?" She asked setting the book down.

"Uh.."

"Yes, I'll go out on a date with you." She replied. Dick sighed in relief.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna sat on the bench eating their ice cream and just well, hanging.

"You know, i didn't really think we needed a first date, I kind of already thought we were you know..." Zatanna said. And yeah they're close enough to talk about their relationship and not be akward, because well they're Zatanna and Dick.

"Then why did you say we were just friends at the dinner?" He asked.

"Well, I...I was afriad that you didn't feel the same way and my theories were wrong." She said quietly.

"Zee." He said breathlessly as he wiped the pad of his thumb on her cheek. "Look, to tell you I feel the same way.." Dick said as he got the black box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed a plain silver ring with little flowers engraved on it.

"Dick.." She said.

"No, Zee, just wait.." He said. He took her hand in his own and slipped the ring on her left hand, ring finger. "It's a promise ring. I promise soon, I'll propose I just..I'm not ready yet." He explained.

Zatanna leaned in and slanted her lips over his in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away she replied, "Me too." Zatanna put her hand infront of her and exaimined the ring. "I love you.." She said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you too." Dick replied.

* * *

"Zatanna." Dick said as they snuggled on Dick's bed in silence.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That was a pretty good first date." He said. "I was pretty non-chalant asking you out." He said.

"Hah!" Zatanna laughed. "More like chalant." She corrected.

"Hey!" Dick said as he got up and started tickeling her.

**I know it's short but please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy. Anyways, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Chapter 8**

"You look beautiful.." Dick said as he walked into the room and saw Zatanna fixing her makeup in the mirror. She had on a purple strapless heart-shaped neckline dress that was knee-length and had a gold belt. Her makeup consist of only some mascara and red ruby lipstick. She had on gold heels and her promise ring. She didn't really wear her ring in public because of paparazzi but it's been 3 weeks since the first date and they already had 4 dates so, it wasn't a big deal anymore. So today was the first day their friends would see it.

"Not so bad yourself, Grayson." Zatanna said as she clipped on some earrings. "So, I'm gonna be pretty hung over tomorrow.." She informed.

Dick chuckled, "You act like I won't be either." Zatanna laughed. "Don't worry we don't have to work tomorrow anyways...we can just lie in bed the whole day." He said.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "You know we both won't just _lay _in bed all day."

"I know, now go! Wally and Artemis are outside." Dick replied.

* * *

"Hey so Zee, are you going to explain to us what's that ring doing on the wrong hand?" Artemis asked as she chugged another shot down.

Zatanna blushed, "Uh, Dick got me a uh, promise ring.."

"Awes!" Raquel exclaimed.

"Toteally, you guys are perfect!" Megan added.

"Mhm!" The rest replied.

"Thanks, it's really great, being with him again..." Zatanna said. She then looked over to Barbra and looked guilty.

"We need to toast it!" Dinah exclaimed as she paged the waiter and got everyone more shots.

"CHEERS! To the chalant couple!" The exclaimed and clicked glasses.

0o0o0o0o

"I always thought of Dick as more of a brother, so that's why it didn't work out." She whispered as they were all leaving. That made Zatanna feel alot better.

* * *

Zatanna went back to the apartment at 11:51 and saw Dick standing right in front of her his hands crossed.

"Hey!" She waved and smiled crookedly. Holding onto the door to keep balance.

"Hey.." Dick chuckled as he picked her up bridal style. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Uh, we were all drunk so Dinah had to call Ollie and he dropped us all off." Zatanna said as she clung to Dick's neck and hid her head trying to avoid eye contact. "Hey, Why aren't you drunk?" She asked.

"Because the guys didn't think that we could take care of you guys when you were drunk." He replied as he dropped her on the bed.

"Aw, your so sweet." Zatanna mumbled.

"I don't get anything in return?" Dick smirked.

"No, too tired now leave me alone." She mumbled as she shooed him away.

* * *

**I know it's short but that's because I'll make it up in the next chapter with the wedding. Tell me if you like it by reviewing,favorite-ing and more reviewing!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, it's finally here...the...WEDDING! Eeek! So many ideas but I'm not very good at explaining weddings even though I like have been in more than 14 and been to double than that, but my weddings aren't very traditional meaning like um... more hip hop and rap than slow dancing. So no flames or anything. **

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my god! Dick wake up! Today's the day and we're late! And I have to pick up Artemis' dress!" Zatanna panicked as she quickly tried to get out of bed.

"No, stay in bed more we don't have work today." Dick complained pulling her by the waist down to the bed.

"One it's a Monday and we work on Monday..." Zatanna started.

"No, we don't have to work because I'm the manager and our boss is Bruce." Dick corrected as flipped so Zatanna was straddling him.

"That's your excuse for everything." She mumbled as she walked her fingers over his abs. "It's the wedding day! We have 20 minutes to get to the watchtower to get ready for the wedding!" She screamed ratherly loud in his ear.

"Who's wedding?" He asked.

"WALLY AND ARTEMIS'!" She shouted. That got Dick's attention. He pushed (literately) Zatanna of him and ran for the showers. "Ugh!" She sighed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh where the hell is Zee?" Artemis said pacing in front of the mirror in the room. Then Dinah came in with Iris and Mary West followed by her mom. Jade and Rocket were already there.

"She'll be here!" Rocket assured.

"Yeah, stop paceing your sure to faint!" Jade laughed.

"Oh my god where is your dress?" Dinah asked as she looked around the room.

"She doesn't have a dress?" The others asked panickly.

"No, I'm here I have it!" Zatanna said as she bursted in.

"Oh Thank God!" Artemis sighed. "Ok, let's start getting ready." She said and Megan came in just like on queue argueing on the phone.

"Look here! I booked it first so tell the other bride to give my hair and make-up artist back because I have my own bride to help!...NO I paid alot more than that so I...What every you are...You know what I a friend of Superman and the justice league...you seriously dare to call me a...my boyfriend will go down to your office Joey and kick your sorry ass for disrespecting me UGH!" She screamed closeing the door.

"Something wrong sweet heart?" Mrs. Crock asked.

"Want me to kick some ass for you?" Jade asked. Getting a laugh off of Rocket.

"Well, we need someone to do make-up." She huffed.

"I can do hair, I just got a hair styling job." Mary suggested.

"I'll do make-up." Dinah added.

"Thanks." Megan said. "Got to go check on the boys."Megan said as she was off.

* * *

"Wally slow down!" Barry said.

"No, what if I mess up on the vows? What if I uh do something wrong or talk to fast or or or or I don't know what if I put the ring on the wrong finger or she doesn't say I do or-"

"Wally, calm down." Dick said.

"He's right son," Mr. West said placing a hand on Wally shoulder stopping him.

"Wally get your monkey suit on before Megan comes in and has a heart attack." Conner said half joking. And Megan came in.

"Wally! Why isn't your suit on?" She screamed.

"Uh, it is.." Kaldure said nervously to protect his friend and motioning to Megan what Wally had on which was a regular T-shirt with jeans.

"Wait..." Roy said as he took his jacket off and put it on Wally and chuckeled.

"His monkey suit!" Megan screamed as she ran out. "Boys..." She mumbled.

"MEN!" Roy yelled back.

* * *

"Artemis Crock, soon to be West...you, you're my spitfire and I couldn't live without you. You will always be my spitfire and I want you to be mine so I do marry you.." Wally said as Awes were heard throught the church. With a few laughs probaly from Roy and Dick.

"Wallace, I love you, even though I haven't been good showing it...I'm" Artemis started to cry and Wally used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away as each other started into each others eyes smileing. "I...I do." She finished.

"Awe" The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." And they kissed following the loud applause of the Justice and Young Justice Leagues.

* * *

**So how did you like that? I found out if I work hard enough I can make a decent wedding story. I like writing weddings now so I'll make another oneshot of the real Chalant wedding or maybe a two shot lol please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late updates, working on a new story and I have family. I'm glad your loving my story and I wish you guys could love my others but I really think this is my best story so far. Anyways keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 10**

"If there are any objections please speak up now?" The priest asked. Everyone was silent. Than the door swung open.

"I OBJECT!" said...Sportsmaster.

"Oh...my...god.." Artemis mumbled as she angrily got up from the podium and stomped over to her dad. Whispers filling the room. "What are you going here?" She screamed.

"I don't think you should marry this fool." He replied. "He's a worthless jerk that'll leave you, Artemis." He smirked.

"Like you!" Artemis' mom and sister yelled.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he pulled a necklace from his shirt. He tapped it and everyone froze. Except for him and Wally.

"Wanted to talk Wally...me and you." Lawrence said. "I know your type, jerks, players, who will just leave the second a child comes into the picture or kids..." He smirked.

"Not, true! I would die for Artemis...because _I _love her and I wouldn't leave her...unlike you!" Wally screamed from the podium.

"Really?" He smirked. He pulled out a gun and everyone frozen, including Artemis just watched in dismay as he started to pull the trigger...

* * *

_Wally wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulder. "So,babe, you like Paris?" He asked._

_"Wally, you had to ask?" She said as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist. They both moved back and forth to the music that lightly played. "I love you..." She mumbled into his neck._

_"Love you too..your my spitfire.." He replied before he crashed his lips onto hers in a sweet pasionate kiss._

_... ..._

_They two were now in a fancy restaurant, because Wally being Wally was hungry and wanted to eat. "Wally?" Artemis asked as she messed with her pasta. _

_"Yeah?" Wally replied._

_"Uh, what does spitfire mean? You always call me that..." Artemis asked._

_Wally took a deep breathe. "You remember Kent Nelson?" He asked a single tear rolling down his eye._

_"Wally, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." She said wiping the tear away with her thumb._

_"No, I think you should know." He replied. "When we were in the elevator..he told me to find my spitfire...someone that won't let me get away with anything." Artemis felt a tear come down her cheek. "I figured it couldn't be Megan because she let's me get away with everything, so I had to be you. When i firgured that I started to really know I liked you." He explained._

_"Wally...I love you too." She cried. _

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like that flashback...AHHH SOMEONES GONNS DIE! opps spoilers (bart lolz) PLease review for more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late updates! I'm so so very sorry! Family crisis came up and I was pulled into babysitting while the adults do adult stuff. Hope you forgive me for the late cliffhanger. I've also been on an unexspected vacation and I have 3 days before the last one before school.**

**Chapter 11**

Wally had a decision, it was a no brainer...he _would _die for her. She was his life...his spitfire. But they only had just been reunited a few weeks maybe a month ago...Doesn't matter, he made up his mind. He ran to Artemis who looked at him with pleading eyes... 'don't do it' She seemed to say. At first he tried to move her but she was frozen...no way could he do it. So he jumped in front of the bullet...

"Nooooo!" Artemis screamed as she used all her strenght to pull Wally out of the way...it was too late. Wally fell to the ground with a bullet right to the chest.

"Oh, guess I was wrong, gotta go! See ya baby girl." Sportsmaster said as he ran out of the church.

Zatanna useing all of her strength like Artemis was able to cast one spell. Everyone became unfrozen. They all turned to Wally and Artemis who held a limp Wally. Zatanna turned to Dick and cried into his chest.

"Wait!" Barry said all a sudden. Everyone turned to him with hopefull eyes. "His fast healing should heal him. We just need to take the bullet out." Barry explained.

Dick and Zatanna moved toward Wally and Artemis. "Zee, c-c-can you do something?" Dick asked hopefully. Zatanna nodded and put her hands on the wound.

" ekat tuo eht tellub os yllaW nac laeh flesmih" Zatanna chanted. (Take out the bullet so Wally can heal himself) Nothing happened. Than Zatanna screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Z-Zee?" Dick asked as she supported her up. No answer. This couldn't be good...

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short but hang in there! I'm trying to update all of my stories! Please keep reviewing. And read my other stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im writing this in my iPad on the notes app so it may be a different format. Because I'm on a cruise with no internet. I'll be posting all the chapters I wrote on my iPad.**

**chapter 12**

"Zee!" Dick screamed. This isn't good. First Wally now Zatanna. Lord, this wedding was a big mistake!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dick paced back in forth from the watchtower infirmary. The two had been taking to surgery a few hours ago leaving Dick and Artemis here for their fears to eat them alive. "Dick." Dinah called. Dick spun around so fast you might have thought he was a speedster. "Zatanna won't wake up. She's unconscious and might be for a while. We need Doctor Fate to see if she's ok magically. But he disappeared." Dinah explained.

"What about Wally?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"He's just got back from surgery. He'll probably wake up in a few minutes. You both can go and see them. Just you two." She replied and with that she left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wally?" Artemis mumbled as she caressed his cheek.

"A-arty?" He mumbled. As he tried to sit up. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck and cried...hard. "Shhh. Shhh. Artemis it's ok. I'm here. Im sorry we didn't get a good wedding. I'm sorry about your dad. I'm-" He was cut off.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault I had a chance to kill him once and for all on the last mission but I didn't. I couldn't. I'm just glad your here now, with me." She added.

"Artemis..you didn't and that's what makes you you. You wouldn't go that low." Wally said as he lifted her chin so their eyes met. Their faces centimeters apart. "I love you." He said for the umpteenth time since they got engaged.

"Love you too, Baywatch." Artemis replied as she captured his lips with her own in a sweet gentle kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dick sat in the chair next to Zatanna's cot and held her hand close to his. He thought about how much time he had wasted...years because he didn't have the guts to make a move untill she moved in with him. He thought about how she smiled or bit her lips to keep herself from blushing or how he was suppose to propose for real with a real ring that had that one amazing word. The ring that on the silver band around the ring it said - "IM HERE!" Boomed the voice of Doctor Fate.

"Thank god! Please save her! Help her! Do something!" Dick pleaded shaking out of his thoughts.

"I do not know why I'm doing this," Fate said selfishly as he moved a hand above Zatanna's lifeless form.

"Because Goivanni is still in there. And I said so!" Boomed another voice...batman.

After a few minutes Doctor Fate finished and had a worried look. Was that even possible? "Soo?" Bruce asked impatiently.

"Whoever was associated with sports master gave him the right bullet. Rotan's magic I believe. It had shocked the child. She was too impatient and ignorant to scan for any counter protection spells leading to this. She could be in a coma..." Dr. Fate explained. "I am going now.." He announced as he left.

Dick sat there defeated, petrified, sad, angry...

"Dick...it's not your fault." Bruce reassured.

"Doesn't make it feel better. Everyone I love...they seem to-"

"Slip away." Bruce finished.

"Exactly." He sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**I know it's not good but it's 12 am and I'm on a cruise I'm also alittle tired from snorkeling in belieze. So it may not be good sorry for disappointing you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late updates if you don't read my other stories then you don't know that I already started school and I've been swamped with homework, but I'm having a great time as my first year in Middle School!**

**Chapter 13**

Dick sat next to his girlfriend holding her limp hand in his. He sat there deep in thought. 'How? Why?' He thought. 'How could a day full of happiness...soon be filled with so much misery. Why? Why Zatanna? I know it's selfish but...why couldn't they just take Wally to the hopsital. He would have survived anyways.' Dick sat there and just thought, he thought about how he was suppose to do something he was meaning to do for a long time...proposed. In his hands was the ring, not the promise ring, but they ring. The ring that he had paid alot of money just to have that simple word engraved in it. Dick chuckled to himself as he remembered the day he got the ring engraved.

* * *

_Dick walked into the jewelry store for the umpteenth time since he had been thinking about proposeing to his love...Zatanna._

_"Hello,sir, how may I help you?" The Worker, Jonh, asked._

_"I'm looking to get this ring engraved." Dick answered as he took out a small black velvet box from his pocket. _

_"Ahhh, I see."Jonh sighed. "What would you like it to say?" He asked._

_Dick motioned for him to lean over the counter so he could whisper in his ear the word. Dick knew Zatanna had ears everywhere and really wanted the ring to be a surprise. When the Dick finished he say the suprised face Jonh had._

_"You want that word?" Jonh asked. Dick nodded 'yes'. Jonh seemed to think Dick was crazy, why would a guy want to put such a strange word on a ring? But Jonh, although the crazy doubts, took the ring and told Dick to come back in 3 hours._

* * *

"Dick." Artemis called shaking Dick out of that flash back. "Get some rest, I'll stay here with 'Tanna. You've been here since 10." Artemis informed. Dick looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already 2am. Dick took one look at the Archer and he was filled with anger.

"I'm going to kill sportsmaster." Dick mumbled.

"Dick, revenge isn't going to help 'Tanna. But if she wasn't in a coma than she would be screaming at you to get your ass home and get some rest." The Archer had a point, that was something Zatanna would do. "Look," Artemis sighed. "you can stay but at least let me call the nurses so they can bring you in a couch?" Artemis asked. Dick nodded and Artemis ran down the hall to get a nurse.

* * *

Dick woke up and realized that 1. He wasn't sleeping by Zatanna and 2. He wasn't in his bed. After a few minutes all the memories came flooding back, although he wished they didn't. He looked at the clock that read 8 am. He walked over to the hospital bed and kissed her forehead letting his lips linger on her soft, now pale, skin. A nurse came running in.

"OH! Mr. Grayson! I didn't think you were still here!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dick asked.

"Well, I mean, Zatanna's condition isn't changing at all. Not worse. Not better. Thought you might have lost hope and gone home." The nurse said reading charts. Dick's hand turned into fist. How could he lose hope! "Well, I'm going to need you to get out we need to take some blood, and do other stuff." Another nurse, that didn't look familiar to Dick said shooing him out.

* * *

_3 days later..._

The doctors and nurses had to do test so Dick didn't visit yesterday. Dick was sleeping when he was awakened by a phone call.

"Hello?" Dick said his voice rasp and tired.

**Wally's voice rang though the phone. "Dick! Bro where you been , Bro? Nobody has seen you in days! Anyways, it's Zee! She...She..." **

At the mention of Zatanna Dick was wide awake. "SHE WHAT?"

**"It's Klarion again. Apparently the one of the Doctors was Klarion in disquise and he took Zatanna. She woke up yesterday and that's when they took her, that was why we couldn't visit. They used 'testing' as an excuse." Wally screamed.**

* * *

Dick busted though the doors of the hospital ignoring all the screams and glares he walked straight to where Zatanna's room was. Inside the room was Batman, and the original team along with their old mentors.

"Explain. Now." Dick growled.

"We saw the security footage, Klarion used a glamour charm to disguise himself as a doctor and when Zatanna woke up yesterday, he took down the other doctors and nurses in the room and kidnapped her. She was too weak and confused to fight back." Batman explained showing Dick the footage.

"We're going to find her." Dick growled.

"No, Klarion's too powerfull. This is league duty all you guys can do is wait." Martian Manhunter replied as him and the other leaguers walked out.

* * *

_Once the league was out of earshot..._

"Do you believe them?!" Raquel exclaimed. (Rocky for short)

"No way, are we giving up without a fight!" Megan exclaimed.

"Yeah, we aren't their teenage protegees. They really can't tell us what to do anymore." Conner stated. They others agreed.

"Then it is settled, we are going to take action." Aqualad announced.

"We need a plan." Wally and Artemis said in union.

"No, you guys are out of the gig, and we can't pull you back in." Rocky announced.

"No, this is my best friend here, I'm going after Klarion with or without you." Artemis argued.

"Uh, guys...Dick is...gone." Conner stated.

* * *

**So how do you g****uy like it? Longest one yet!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been grounded. Thanks for my brother! Is anyone else happy I'm not grounded anymore? ^-^**

**Chapter 14**** (14, my lucky number! Let's make it a good one!)**

Dick was in the ally behind the hospital. How could this happen. How could he actually listen to the stupid doctors and not check in on Zatanna.

"DICK! What are you doing?" Wally screamed. knocking Dick out of his thoughts. Dick didn't notice that he was punching the brick wall until Wally was holding his fist back. "Dude, your bleeding..." Wally commended. As he ran off and came back, a few seconds later, with some gauzes.

"I don't need you to protect me." Dick said, flinching when Wally wrapped up his bleeding hand.

"I know, I know, Dickie Boy is a big Boy now." Wally mocked, earning a vicitious bat glare. "Anyways, The team, the original team, we're here to help. But we can't help you if you keep disapearing like when we all first started, Dude." Wally explained, as the two walked in to the hospital.

"Fine." Dick agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Dick, have you found anything yet?" Artemis asked as she,Megan,and Rocky continued to search through the spell books, trying to find a lead on Klarion. "Cause, we got nothing." She added.

"No, and yes. You see, everyone of our costumes have a GPS on it." Dick explained.

"But, Zee, wasn't wearing a costume." Aqualad added as he,Wally, and Conner searched on the league computers.

Dick started, "Yeah, but she was wearing her ring, which-"

"You put a GPS signal on because your a crazy stalker boyfriend." Artemis joked.

"Yeah,Yeah, joke all you want. But Nightwing's gonna find Zee." Megan commented.

"Thank you, Megan. Anyways I checked Zatanna's GPS signal and...she's not on Earth." Dick sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Not On Earth?'" Conner asked.

"It looks like Night's right." Wally said zooming over to the large computer screen Dick was looking at. "Klarion..." Wally said typing in some keys. Then, two more globes popped up on the holoscreen next to Earth. A red dot was on one of those globes. "Took Zee, to another Earth." Wally explained.

**(This part may sound like the movie: Justice League: Crimes between to Earths)**

"What do you mean...two earths?" Rocky asked.

"Well, in theory, there's more than one earth. Actually for every decisions we make a there's a new Earth. This Earth," Wally said pointing to the one with the red dot on it. "On this Earth, the sun and the organisms which inhabited this Earth extincted along time ago." Wally said.

"So, let's go to this earth." Dick said.

"Not that simple Dick." Wally replied.

"Uh, why not. We ARE going to find Zee." Megan added standing up.

"We're gonna need a special type of ship to take us there...something that is beyond this time...something from the future!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally..." Artemis sighed walking up to Wally and wrapping her arms around him. "Your, hot when your all geeking out here...but it's annoying." Artemis admitted. Making everyone laughed.

"Hey, um didn't our kids from the future...didn't they give you a phone to call them?" Conner asked.

"Conner, your a genius!" Megan exclaimed.

* * *

**(Just so you guys know, The Timeline thing kind of confuses me so If you have any comments about it plz I beg of you keep it to yourself_)_**

**_January 3, 2038_**

An 18 year old Marie walked into the cave.

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

'What?' Marie thought confused. She walked over to the cave computer system. A call...from the past? She answered.

_**"Uh, hello?"**_ She answered.

**"Hi, Marie?"** A voice said.

_**"Dad? Well, past dad?"**_ Marie asked.

**"Marie, I- I need to, ask you a favor. But it has to stay between us."** Nightwing explained everything. About how Zatanna had been kidnapped and about how they needed a ship.

**_"Dad, your actually in luck. I was working on a ship that could do just that. But, I-I only have one.."_** Marie sighed.

**"Marie, look you don't have-" **

**_"No, dad, I want you to take it...to save mom. UGH!"_** Marie exclaimed. **_"Ok, dad, look, your going to kill me in the future..."_** Marie chuckled.

**"Wait, why?" Nightwing asked.**

**_"You'll see..."_** Marie crackled.

* * *

**_Back to the past... _****  
**

**_(In this chapter you're gonna get a sneak peek of what Marie becomes...can't be a little Robin forever, you know.)_**

"So, you call the future?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, and she said someth-" Nightwing was interrupted. Everyone turned and saw a purple swirling vortex, a young beautiful girl came out of it. She had raven hair which was pulled in a pony tail, wore a black and purple jumpsuit, black knee high boots, a purple utility belt and the famous domino mask.

"Robin?" Nightwing asked.

"Hey, dad." Marie chuckled. "Oh, and I go by DarkMagic now." Marie smirked.

"DarkMagic? Wasn't it your brother with the homi magi? I'm just remebering from last time.." Megan asked.

"Ugh, yeah..I kinda got a growth spurt which also helped my magic. Anyways, here." DarkMagic laughed, then handed them the bug. "I'd like to stick around but I got a date with Jaydon. See ya." She waved.

"latrop nepo." Marie mumbled.(Portal Open)

"Wait!" Dick shouted, but it was too late, she was gone..

* * *

**So how did you like it? I picture Marie's outfit alittle like Huntress in Arrow. Search it up if you want to.** **Make sure to read my other stories!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry been busy school stuff. Forgive me!**

**Chapter 15**

Zatanna woke up, a banging feeling in her head. "W-Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Finally, your awake!" Zatanna would recognize that voice anywhere.

"KLARION!" She spat.

"Oh, love, you remembered my name! After all this time!" Klarion squealed.

"Klarion, why am I here? Where is here?" She asked. "I-I feel different...colder." She stated. "Why's it even soo dark?" She asked as she then noticed that she was tied down to a strange table, but what was odd to her was the blanket that was wrapped around her waist.

"Complain, Complain, Complain!" Klarion said. "Teekle! Bring her a blanket!" Klarion shouted. "No, I just don't want her to die from hypothermia!" Klarion argued.

Teekle went and laid the blanket on her confused form. "I didn't say you couldn't have fun,teekle." Klarion laughed. With that teekle took the liberty of making a large scratch mark on her face. Zatanna screeched in pain. "Teekle, I like her face. Have some manners." Klarion mumbled getting a growl from the cat.

"Please..." Zatanna whimpered. "Tell me where I am...let me go..." Zatanna cried.

"Well, because I am feeling nice...I'll tell you that your not on Earth..." Klarion said.

* * *

"How long till we get there Megs?" Conner asked.

"Well, we are trying to cross dementions and because Marie was able to do this thing for us...we should get there in...2 hours..." Wally said. Everyone groaned.

* * *

Zatanna stood next to Klarion. "Now that we have come to an understanding..." Klarion crackled.

"Yes, Klarion, tell me what I must do." Zatanna said.

"You see, there's this ship...it's red. It just entered this world's atmosphere and will be flying around here. Find it. And take it down." Klarion explained. Zatanna nodded as she started to levitate off. "Wait!" Klarion called. "Can't go looking like that." He said to her. He snapped his fingers and red energy engulfed her, changing her regular magicians' outfit into a long dark dark blue robe. Other than the robe she had on dark black skinny jeans with angle boots.

* * *

"Uh, why'd we stop?" Wally asked.

"Is that...a person?" Conner asked.

"I think so." Rocky replied.

"Megan, take the ship down. Let's get a closer look." Dick ordered.

* * *

"M'am do you need help? Are you hurt?" Kaldure asked.

"No, but you will." The lady smirked. She looked very familiar and that voice...could it?

"Zatanna?" Dick asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" She screamed. Her eyes glowed a vicious red as she charged toward Dick. The others were to frozen in confusion to help...

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates, I really have been swamped with homework and I like to go to school stuff to suport my besties who are cheerleaders,dancers, and football players so I haven't had much time. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so very sorry for the long wait. I owe you guys an explanation...writers bloc mixed with school mixed with me writing my own novel! Yep, me 7th grader writing a novel! Eekk, I'm so excited maybe i could get it published...psh in my dreams!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah i don't own YJ or anything blah blah blah ;P**

**Chapter 16**

"Zatanna?" Megan asked as she slowly walked toward the magician, who's eyes were glowing a bright red. "Zatanna it's us the old team..." Megan said.

"W-Who are you?" Zatanna asked as she slowly started to calm down.

"It's me, Zee...your fiance." Dick said.

"Zee...my name is Zee?" Zatanna asked. "Y-Your my fiance...Dick?" She whispered softly.

"Zee, it's me!" Dick said.

"Dick, Guys, Team!" She exclaimed. Everyone cheered, thinking it was all over until a red lightning bolt shot from the dark sky.

"NO!NO NO NO NO!" Klarion screamed as he shot lightning bolts from his fingers. The team, all but Dick who had managed to duck out of the way, screamed in pain as they fell into unconsciousness. He glared at Zatanna who had hidden behind Dick. "Youuu.." He glared pointing at Dick. "You, ruined my puppet so now...you're going to be my new one!" He laughed viciously. He struck a lightning bolt out of the sky making it all turn pitch black.

"thgil eb ereht tel" (Let there be light) Zatanna chanted. A purple sphere of light appeared and Zatanna looked around. Not being able to see Dick she went to wake up her other team mates.

"Artemis...wake up!" She shouted. "Kaldure? Megan? Conner? Wally? Rocky?" She exclaimed. No response. "Pu Ekaw!" She chanted. (wake up) The lifeless forms of her team mates laid before her, and once again Zatanna was alone...

* * *

**I am thinking about quiting this story and deleting it...tell me what you think please and if i should continue... :( :( :(**


	17. AUTHOR'S ALERT

**Sorry to tell you guys this but...I have MAJOR writers block for all my Young Justice stories. I'm open for suggestions but until then...these stories along with my other Young Justice stories...will be on HAITUS!**

**~CherryBlossum**

**(BTW: I changed my name from TheYJwriter to TheCherryBlossumWriter, because I have started writing for other Fanfoms)**


End file.
